espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamic Caliphate of Syria
Overview The Islamic Caliphate of Syria (الخلافة الإسلامية في سوريا), formerly known as the Anointed Warriors of Allah (مسحت ووريورز من الله), is an Islamic Extremist group that primarily operates within the Middle-East, between Syria and Iraq. Based on Sunni ideology, the Caliphate focuses on spreading a radicalized practice of Islam, with the goal of forming and organizing a series of Islamic States throughout the rest of the Middle-East. The ICS remains the largest and strongest radical Islamic terrorist group in the Middle-East. With more than a quarter million soldiers serving under the Caliphate, alongside a full-fledged nation backing the organization. Origins: The Mujahideen (1989-1996) The origin of the AWA '''was birthed from the Soviet-Afghan War. After the conflict had ended, members and experienced combatants of a Mujahideen movement would eventually relocate across the entire Middle-East. By 1996, members of the Mujahideen would turn to radical Islam, and began to spread their twisted beliefs and teachings within countries such as Syria and Iraq. '''The Iraq War (2006-2011) Later in the Mid-2000s, the small Mujahideen group would reform and fight alongside al-Qaeda in a joint effort to halt the US invasion of Iraq. There, they would fight the US head on, along with many other opposing forces in numerous areas surrounding Iraq. The Iraqi War would serve as a lesson in teaching this group new combat techniques, developing a larger following, and as well as crafting a new stubborn resistance against invading Foreign countries. The Syrian Civil War (2015-2018) After the Iraq War, several members of al-Qaeda would separate, and thus merge with the small Mujahideen movement, in order to establish what is known as 'The Anointed Warriors of Allah'. This separation was likely due to disagreements in leadership or religious values within the ranks of al-Qaeda. A man known as [[Muhammad Munsir Soliman|'Abdullah']] would ultimately lead this new zealous army, promising unified Islamic States across the entire Middle-East. Present Day (2018-????) With the Anointed Warriors of Allah successfully defeating the Syrian Government, the Insurgency group has managed to install their own Government within Syria. Leading to the reformation of what is now known as the 'Islamic Caliphate of Syria'. Their goal of unifying the Middle-East is further inspired by the capturing of Syria. With neighboring countries soon to fall under siege to the ICS The ICS will stop at nothing to conquer the entire Middle-East, in what they consider to be the "Prophet's Holy War." The Syrian Conflict (2015-2018): For a full-analysis of the Syrian Conflict, please refer to the Conflicts Timeline page... '- 2015' The Path of Islam: On April 6th, 2015, an insurgency group known as the 'Anointed Warriors of Allah' revealed themselves to the world. The insurgency established their own unofficial Caliphate in Syria, and declared that all followers of Islam rise up and join their army. Other religions in the Middle-East were also threatened, as the AWA claimed that those who didn't convert to their teachings of Sunni Islam would be viewed as non-believers. Either facing death, or joining their ranks are seen as the ultimate options.' Despite the AWA's claims, the radical Islamic group wouldn't receive Worldwide attention until American sleeper agents working for the AWA would commit a horrific terrorist attack within the United States. Labelled as the "Washington D.C. Massacre', over '''100 civilian deaths, and 200 '''wounded casualties were listed after a D.C. Subway was bombed and shot up. Between two locations in the Subway, the '''2 out of the 6''' terrorists had set off their suicide vests within large crowds of innocent bystanders. After the two explosions had gone off, '''4 individuals brandishing assault-rifles had walked down into the Subway and blocked off all of exits. There, the terrorists had managed to shoot down dozens of more civilians who were attempting to escape from the carnage. All 4''' of the terrorists had managed to escape without being arrested or killed. Ultimately, this terror attack on the federal capital of the United States would lead to Private Military Companies all-around the world reacting immediately, and promptly accusing the AWA for the terrorist-attack. Following this accusation, numerous PMCs would send their armed forces into Syria. A joint-PMC operation consisting of Blackforce Corporation, Hammerhead, and Trinity Corporation would declare War on the Anointed Warriors of Allah. However, just after a few months of fighting the AWA, both PMCs including Hammerhead and Trinity Corps would pull out of Syria. Leaving Blackforce to be one of the original PMCs to remain in Syria, alongside supporting factions Elios Corporation, ODQ, and Phoenix International later on that following year. '-' '''2016 A New Warfare: On April 23, 2016, a year later into the Syrian Conflict, two moderately new factions to the Conflict including both the WLA and Kraaivuur Intl. were bombarded with Nerve-Gas by the AWA. This chemical attack officially established the AWA's possession of a Weapon of Mass Destruction (WMD). On May 20, 2016, 3 out of 4 Dirty Bombs were detonated by the AWA in the City of Inkhil. The entire city was obliterated, along with insurgents, civilians, and WLA soldiers; claiming more than 5,000 lives altogether. The destruction of Inkhil, and mass-casualties taken by the WLA had resulted in them pulling out of the conflict. The Salvadorian Inferno: On June 4, 2016, 14 sleeper agents were smuggled into The Confederation of Salvador, initiating a violent and bloody terrorist attack within the country. Claiming an estimate of 300 civilians and 10 armed forces in the Capital of Corrientes, the attackers first blew up a Subway and then headed straight for the streets, where 200 innocent civilians were massacred. Various buildings, shops, and cars had also been bombed, claiming a bulk of the casualties in the attack; resulting in Platine armed forces to respond swift and aggressively. However, several responding officers on scene would too join the large list of casualties. In the end, more than 300 lives were claimed in total, and 13 out of 14 of the agents were killed. - Summer 2016 Battle of Ash-Shaddadi: On June 9, 2016, AWA insurgents fight off a combined force of PMCs in Ash-Shaddadi'', ''Syria. Supporting them in defending the city, was an arms dealer group named the Smokkelaars Alliansie. They were tasked with fortifying and defending against as many of the attackers as possible. However, many insurgents and smugglers had died early on, leaving a small amount of AWA activity in Ash-Shaddadi by the end of July. The remaining AWA forces had capitulated, by as PMCs pulled out months later, the AWA managed to retake the city. '- Winter 2016' The Tchvonian Butcher: On December 11, 2016, a group of Chechen AWA terrorists entered a small Tchvonian village known as Bolshoy Laryak; slaying anyone in their path. The terrorists first introduced themselves by simply walking door-to-door, killing and pillaging most of the homes. During the shootings, the village's power-lines were disconnected, which prevented anyone from calling local police in the area. The terrorists then captured a few dozen other villagers and proceeded to force all of the captives to run out into the woods. Giving them a 10 second head start, before the terrorists killed and butchered all of the fleeing villagers. In total, 28 people were killed during the terrorist attack, leaving only a surviving population of 13 within the small village. 90% would perish in this gruesome attack. As word broke out, an AWA Official known as al-Hasib, would claim full responsibility for the massacre. To which he jokingly called it the Tchvonian Butcher". The terrorist attack was a show of force from the AWA, as well as an act of vengeance from TPAF's ruthless air raid campaigns on Ash-Shaddadi, just months prior. '- 2017''' Death of a Caliph: On January 15, 2017, the founder/leader of the AWA, 'Abdullah', was killed in an airstrike launched by The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia. The operation successfully managed to cripple the AWA in its war efforts in Syria. Which resulted in prolonged inactivity within the Terrorist group. The death of the Caliph had silenced the AWA for over a year, causing the rest of the World to question if the Caliphate had collapsed or not. Time would tell... '- 2018' The Caliph's Resurgence: On January 14, 2018, after an entire year of seclusion, the AWA reappeared. With al-Hasib now acting as the Caliph to the Insurgency. He would call upon all Muslims of Sunni belief to join their army in order to crush Islam's enemies. During his speech, it was revealed that a deadly terrorist attack was underway in The Eastern Roman Republic. The capital city of Adrianople was terrorized in arguably one of the AWA's deadliest terrorist attacks to date, resulting in the deaths of over 100 senators, 95 civilians, and 57 '''armed personnel. A chaotic raid on the ERR's Senate building was spearheaded by '''25 heavily-armed and trained terrorists. Following a successful raid on the Senate building, 100 government officials were held hostage after a brutal shootout. By February 1, 2018, all 100 senators were executed during the terrorist attack. On that same day, the terror attack had ended with a majority of the AWA cells performing a mass-suicide bombing within the Senate building. The explosion was so loud and spontaneous that it allegedly echoed, and shook the entire city of Adrianople for a brief moment. The Senate building later collapsed that same day, leaving nothing but debris. Various other explosives were said to have been used, but none have since been identified. In the aftermath, the last few remaining AWA cells in Adrianople engaged in numerous shootouts between civilians and ERR armed forces. Ultimately being killed in the long-run. An estimate of 252 '''civilians were killed, including the entire Senate, and members of the ERR armed personnel. This attack has been regarded as a national tragedy to the ERR. '''A Fallen President: On February 24, 2018, Herreran President Antoinne Larrisse held a parade all-across Brittany, celebrating the nearing-victory against the Netherlands. In Leeuwaarden, Holland, the President's vehicle would be explode from hand grenade. Perpetuated by radicalized Brittany secret-service agent Victor Depardieu, he was given orders to reveal himself and perform a suicide-bombing inside the Presidential car. Ultimately, 5''' people were killed in the explosion, including the President, with '''14 more people critically-injured by the blast radius. Later that same day, Caliph al-Hasib would film a live-recording, in which he claimed full-responsibility for the tragic attack in Herrera. Violent claims were also established by the Caliph, as former members of the Central Pact are being currently targeted by the Terrorist group. This is due to the Central Pact's perceived involvement during the air raids on Damascus, which resulted in the Assassination of the AWA's previous Caliph, 'Abdullah'.''' '''The Second Battle of Damascus: On March 18, 2018, Brittany would spearhead an Invasion on the Syrian city capital, otherwise known as 'Fort Damascus', effectively declaring war on the AWA. The Brittany Navy's 4th naval fleet deployed both Blackhawks and UH-60 Ghost Hawks, as well as F-15s, initiating an air-to-ground invasion against the city. With an invasion force of around 60,000 marines up against 30,000 AWA insurgents, any sign of victory from either Belligerent will still result in mass-casualties. During the initial invasion many helicopters and fighter jets were been downed by AWA AA-Gun emplacements. Proving that the AWA's defenses were quite methodical, but not superior by any means, as most zpu-4s had been taken out by Brittany Marines within the early hours of the invasion. Despite this, at least 57 Black hawks have been knocked out of the air-space, along with 8 '''F-15s. By '''July 16, 2018, Brittany forces would finally pull out of the Battle, with a casualty estimate of 200 KIA. While AWA casualties have been reported up to 3,000 KIA, in just 4 months alone. '-' Spring 2018 The Battle of Hama: On March 29, 2018, the AWA would finally mobilize its 4th Islamic Army towards the City of Hama. This Battle was regarded as being the Syrian Government's Final Stand in defending Syria from the Insurgency group. With an original bulk of 4,000 insurgent soldiers, more than 10,000 '''AWA soldiers would later arrive as reinforcements. Meanwhile, the Syrian Arab Army only possessed just half of the AWA's numbers, with about '''6,000 SAA soldiers defending the City. On July 14, 2018, just 4 months of fighting, the AWA forces would finally push the Syrian Arab Army into surrendering. As a result of facing 1,000+ '''casualties along low-morale, the Syrian Army's remaining '''5,000 would be taken in as POWs. Along with the SAA's surrender, was the addition of commandeered Vehicles and other Weaponry, mainly 150+ ''Gaz-Vodniks.'' Thus resulting in the Collapse of the Syrian Army, and inevitably the Syrian Government, as their remaining back-support has just been crushed. Following the Victory in Hama, the AWA would then push on to Aleppo. There, the Syrian President would hide inside his Palace... '- Summer 2018' The Death of el-Hassan: By July 16, 2018, the AWA managed to surround Syrian President el-Hassan's Palace. Remaining guards that were loyal to the President had been granted freedom and safety, if they surrendered to the AWA. Whereas the President himself, was to be Captured and executed for his crimes against Islam, and Syria. In secrecy, the AWA installed a Spy who worked closely with the Syrian President. General Hassaf of the Syrian Army, was regarded as the Spy, and managed to convince el-Hassan that The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia grant him Asylum into their Country. Assuring the President that the TPRoT were awaiting his escape in a secluded area just outside of the Palace. However, in truth, Hasaf had led the President out of the Palace and into a group of AWA soldiers awaiting his arrival. On July 18, 2018, Ex-President Emir el-Hassan would be executed on National Television, in which he was burned-alive inside a cage. Al-Hasib would provide numerous statements, essentially regarding Hassan as a traitorous and corrupt infidel, who only managed to plummet Syria into chaos. Ultimately, it was Hassan's poor decisions, frequent failures, and use of corruption which had led to his death and downfall. With el-Hassan's death at the AWA's hands, along with there being no other Syrian opposition to the Insurgency, lead the AWA to installing it's own Government in Syria. This new Government is controlled by al-Hasib. Thus, the Islamic Caliphate of Syria was created. But with their success, quickly came their demise... A Gift from Brittany: On July 18, 2018, the very same day following el-Hassan's execution. All Members of PIDA, along with Brittany would agree to drop an atomic bomb directly onto Damascus, the Capital of Syria. Just moments after el-Hassan's inevitable death, a Breton bomber known as 'Soul One' would drop the nuke on the City Capital. Effectively wiping hundreds of thousands of insurgents, and Civilians alike within the blast radius. An estimated casualty of 200,000 AWA insurgents, along with 1 Million+ Civilian casualties have since been reported following the aftermath of the explosion. Damascus has been completely wiped off the Syrian Map, and radiation has been expected to pour over into the Northern sector of Syria. Whilst pulling out from the Conflict, Brittany has effectively staunched the ICS' '''growth as a Nation. Crippling the Islamic nation harder than what Tchvonia had previously done, a year ago. And so concludes The Syrian Conflict... Faction Relations: Free Empire of Karaq. Status: '''Sworn Enemies The FEK was always viewed as an enemy to the ICS, due to their affiliation of the now-defunct Central Pact. Members of this collapsed alliance have recently faced terrorist attacks from the AWA, following the death of 'Abdullah'. This, along with the fact that the Karaqi Empire has abandoned religion altogether in favor of an atheist-centered Society has caused tension between both groups. In current times, with the FEK having claimed a majority of Iraq, whilst the Islamic Caliphate controls the northern part of the country. There is no doubt that the two will inevitably fight for the contested regions of Iraq. As of today, the ICS have declared war on Karaq, and will see to it that the rest of Iraq is liberated from the Karaqi regime. Divine Order of Christ's Blood. Status: Hated The Islamic Caliphate despises any non-believer of Islam. And the Order are no exception to this powerful hate. Their zealous Christian ideology conflicts directly with the ICS' zealous and radical practices of Sunni Islam, deeming them a true enemy of their religion. Naturally, the Caliphate will force people of other religions to convert, or be forced to flee the country. As of yet, neither factions have engaged each other directly in combat. However, with the senate attack on the ERR, the Order's leader subsequently revealed himself to the world, and promptly declared war on the religion of Islam... The Eastern Roman Republic. Status: Despised After the AWA went into silence in 2017, the terrorist group watched the world carefully. It wasn't until the nation known as the Eastern Roman Republic would declare war on Turkey, which would lead the AWA to planning a new terrorist attack. This was mainly due in part by the religious genocides of Muslims inflicted by members of the ATO Pact, across several regions in Turkey. By 2018, the AWA would initiate a brutal terrorist attack on the ERR's main province of Adrionople. Massacring and dismantling the ERR's entire senate in one of the bloodiest terrorist attacks to date. In current times, the newly established ICS Government views the ERR to be a spiteful nation with sentiment towards Islam, tensions remaining at an all-time high between the borders of Syria and Eastern Rome to this day. The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia. Status: Sworn Enemies Following the devastating air strike operation that saw the death of 'Abdullah'; founder of the AWA. The Caliphate has sworn vengeance against the Tchvonian Government. All members of the Veselov family, including Generals within the Tchvonian military are regarded as primary targets towards the Caliphate to this day. The Empire of Brittany. Status: Sworn Enemies The AWA were held accountable for the assassination of Breton President Antoinne Larisse, who had been killed in a suicide bombing. Caliph al-Hasib confirmed the accusations, by claiming that President Larisse and many other members of the now-defunct Central Pact, to have colluded with Tchvonia in the death of 'Abdullah' just a year prior. This hatred towards Brittany has been further fueled by the catastrophic nuke that saw the obliteration of Damascus, along with the deaths of hundreds of thousands in the Islamic Army and millions of Syrians in the imminent explosion. The newly formed ICS Government promises to remember the atrocities committed by the Breton Government. Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Anointed Warriors of Allah Category:Inactive Factions